


The Worst

by aimlys



Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 days of LawLu, 10 days of LawLu 2018, Back to Back, LawLu - Freeform, LuLaw, M/M, water gun fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 19:17:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14817321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimlys/pseuds/aimlys
Summary: Law lets himself get talked in to Strawhat shenanigans and is surprised to find he's actually having fun.





	The Worst

**Author's Note:**

> Its short, but here's my Day 2 of 10 Days of Lawlu 2018 for "Back to Back"

“You really are the worst,” Law grumbled as they dropped onto the deck. His eyes quickly scanning their surroundings. It was quiet for now, but the rest of the strawhats could appear at any time.

“Toraooooo we left the meat!”

He sighed, glancing at the rubber man before returning to his surveyal of the deck, “Your stomach will be the end of us one of these days.”

“There was meat stuffed with meat wrapped in bacon. There was meat inside of meat, Inside Of Meat, Torao-”

“Stop saying meat.”

“-and it was that old lady's dying wish to share her meat-”

“Stop saying meat.”

-with someone one last time before she died. I'm not a monster Torao.”

“Yes. You are. AND THAT WAS OBVIOUSLY NOSE-YA I-”

He felt the attack before he saw it barely dragging luffy out of the way before the spray hit. Spinning on his heel and returning a shot of his own in time to see chopper ducking behind a corner. Taking a breath he teleported them again. This time to Sunny’s mane not the most stable of positions, but better than standing out in the open on the lower deck.

With Chopper out here, and just having escaped Usopp in the dining room that only left Franky unaccounted for in this ridiculous game. How he’d let himself get talked into it he’d never know. All of this close proximity to the strawhats these last few months must finally have their insanity rubbing off on him.

“If my crew could see me now…”

“YEAH! We should do this again when we’re all together, shishi, that’d be awesome…”

Shaking his head he checked his gun. Luffy’s was completely on empty and the water levels in his own were getting dangerously low. They’d been on their way to refuel when Luffy’s stomach had nearly gotten them caught by Usopp. They’d have to make another play for a water source if they wanted to win this thing.

“Absolutely not.”

Luffy pouted latching on to Law’s side, “but why not? Torao's having fun!”

“What part of this makes you think I’m having fun?” He asked staring at the rubber captain in disbelief.

Luffy grinned, “You haven’t stopped smiling since you shot that old lady,” his face turning serious for a moment, “I still want that meat Torao.”

“That wasn’t-! I’m not-! I haven’t-! STOP SAYING MEAT!”

Any other comments he might have made were swiftly interrupted by a sudden burst of water to their right. Franky had made his appearance at last, wielding some sort of cannon he must have been putting together in his workshop all this time.

Luffy crashing into him as another stream of water shot over their heads from the left announcing the sniper’s arrival didn’t give him much time to react to this new development. Teleporting them to the lower deck once more he finally got a good look at Franky’s canon narrowly avoiding fire from Chopper.

“Oh come on! That has got to be cheating!”

He could feel Luffy chuckling at his back while the other two circled around.

“Shishishi there are no fair fights between pirates Torao.”

They were completely surrounded.

Checking his gun one last time as they prepared to make their last stand he grinned, “You really are the worst.”


End file.
